


与君书

by Shirleen



Category: JIN-仁-
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirleen/pseuds/Shirleen
Summary: 仁医 - 坂本龙马×东修介
Kudos: 2





	与君书

坂本大人

拝启

如今，我正身处河滩边的废屋中，写信与您。

不久之后，我将携着遗书，走近水畔，来到桥下，在我起誓要永远护您周全的地方，终结此生。无人介错的痛苦可想而知，于我，却也理所应得。

此时写信，或许是无意义之举，我会在赴死前，将其付诸烛火——仿佛是寄信与逝者，这样的念头令我不安，数日来挥之不去的执妄再度缠上了我，我多想知晓，此刻您是否安好……诚然，我挥刀时下了狠手，可那时在场的，有那位妙手回春的南方大夫。虽说我无意与其合演一出闹剧，但自从离了您的身边，不见您痛苦的神情，您额上那道狰狞的血痕似乎都在记忆中被抹淡了，这让我不由地心存侥幸，若南方大夫能将您医好，可谓不幸中的万幸。

然，无论您是生是死，我都无颜再见您。

只是，即便是无以寄达的信，我也执意提笔，将这些日子里纷扰的思绪理清记下，向您呈上。

京中一役，您将我从死人堆中救出，激励我活下去。那是我初次见到您，而您的名姓，却已给我咬牙切齿地默念上了白遍。当我从南方大夫口中听闻您的身份时，天旋地转之间，我便感到某种可悲又可笑的命运捉住了我。

您于我有杀兄之仇，却也有救命之恩。

您有所不知，那一日您杀死的吾之兄长，是家中长子。家父早逝，诸事便由兄长做主，兄长一死，适缘之年的舍妹失了依靠，终下嫁商贾，家母素来体弱，扛不住丧子之痛，数月后郁郁而终。偌大的家中，不知何时只余我一人，而恨意，渐渐渗满屋内。事到如今，我并无控诉您之意，仅仅想表明，正是由于仇恨如此刻骨，纵使是为您所救，也未能抵消。

手刃您，以报杀兄之仇。后自尽，以谢负恩之罪。这样想着的我，半是自荐半是在同僚的推诿下成了您的护卫。这便是与您的第二面了。

常说土佐人热情，我可算是体会到了，您攀上来的一刻，我慌得不得了，几乎是话都说不利索，想必让您见笑了。前一秒还忧心自己的用词是否让您听出了端倪，后一秒就为您毫无芥蒂地笑脸相待，再想起先前您得知我幸存而真心高兴的样子，心中不由地五味杂陈。

若是不曾为您所救，我是否，就能更好地恨您了？

此后，便是跟随您东奔西走，辗转于各藩之间，我愈发觉得您是个不可思议的人，与我此前有幸见过的那些大人都不同，豪爽之于农人，坚韧之于武士，狡黠之于商贾，似不相称的品质融您一身，我虽为平庸小辈，亦能从您身上隐约窥见某种的可能。

置您于死地的机会实在太多，无论是亲自动手，还是假借他人之刃，只需在刀光回闪间装作是无暇抽身，不去格挡挥向您的那一刀，您就将摔进自己的血泊里，再无法起来，这令我燃起复仇快意的画面不及消散，回过神来我竟是已砍倒了那名刺客，望进微光下您漆黑的瞳仁。

如今的长州需要这位大人。我心中默念，收刀回鞘。以这等冠冕堂皇的借口自我安慰，已不是初次。放任良机的懊悔或能暂得排遣，躁恼却与日俱增，将对属藩的忠心都用作掩饰，自己迟迟不动手究竟是为了什么？我似乎是……对杀死您一事本身不再坚定了，可不像为您所救而一命换一命的不甘，动摇我的，比起道义，更近私情，我不愿您死——如此念头令我躁恼中更掺惊惧，不敢往深处寻思。

而您的所作所为又逐渐偏离预想，连您正为长州谋利的借口都岌岌可危。我几近发狂，手中的刀攥紧又松开，恨不得就做个身份暴露的失败复仇者，挑明一切与您同归于尽。可我内心的煎熬，与您何干？一无所知的您，只需一如往常、笑着拍上我的肩，那份竭力积攒的决心便刹那溃不成军。

大政奉还为将军所接受的第二天清早，在微明的天色中，我最后一次比划着将刀刃抵上您的脖颈，刀尖轻颤几近刺破皮肉，您仍是鼾声如雷睡得正香。我苦笑，仰首间飞鸟掠过天际。

我终是与您，不，与我自己，和解了。

当您问起我日后的打算时，我所言皆是发自内心。去往世界各地见识异域女子云云，平日里听闻定会认为荒唐之事，若与您一同，倒也叫人期待。

谁知世事无常，十一月十五日，您的生辰，刺客踏雪而至。

到底是故人遍天下的大人物，刺客中的一人竟也是您的旧识，可您都在说些什么呐，什么被以母亲、妹妹性命要挟的不得已之举，对方此刻最听不得的，便是体恤之辞，为何不骂他是幕府走狗，骂他不念昔日情义？好让他痛痛快快挥出利刃，而不是永生活在罪责中不得解脱。

如此自以为是的感慨应稍后再谈。当时的我受制于另两名同党，眼睁睁看着刀光自您面前劈落，恍惚间意识到这一度是我最为渴望的情形，只可惜，来得太晚。

刀锋相鸣，虎口酸麻，我飞身向前。

坂本大人绝不能死于幕府之手！

空茫茫的脑海中惟余此念。

接受了大政奉还的幕府遣人刺杀促成此事的您，明眼人皆知这意味着什么，不仅是您身死他乡，您苦心构筑的一切都将毁于一旦，和平转瞬而逝，朝不保夕的日子何时可止。

这是您绝不愿看到的。

无能如我，至少……要守护您至今的心血。

于是，我挥刀向您。

鲜血飞溅，打在我的面颊上，您的血！若如戏作中所言，那应是烧红的火箸击在脸上的痛感，但没有，与我此前砍杀的那些人毫无分别地，您颓然倒下，而三名刺客匆匆逃走。

耳朵深处响起我自己粗重的呼气声，喉咙发紧，仿佛要阻止吸进去的冰冷空气到达肺腔，我将染作血红的左手覆上发颤的右手，勉强将刀拿稳。

危机情形不再，思绪便纷纷扬扬铺开。

这当真是无法之法了么？

我当真不及挡下那一刀么？您非死不可么？为什么不救下您，以命相搏将那三人杀死，埋于新雪下，从此无人知？

为什么偏偏要由原谅了您的我来杀死您？为什么为什么为什么为什么……

我不愿您死！

——为什么？

您不是我的，杀兄仇人么？

我定住心神，回想着曾经刻骨的恨意，挑明了您之于我有杀兄之仇，直言觊觎您性命多时。想着用违心的话语欺骗自己，谁知却连您都瞒不了，一如面对方才那刺客，您寥寥数言便戳穿了我，真是让我愈发辨不出悲喜了。

书至此，大抵也无他话可言。此信终将焚毁，翌日，与我冰冷的尸骸一同被发现的，会是记述了仇杀始末的遗书。背负污名，我无怨无悔，管它世人言语，能在最后仍被您信任，已无以为报。

若有来生，还愿再续先前的约定，去往某处异国他乡，您看着那些姑娘，我看着您。

敬具

庆应三年十一月二十一日

東 修介


End file.
